


Blue nails

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sundays are the days that Akira takes up his hobby





	Blue nails

Yusuke liked Sundays. He liked the because he got to have Akira all to himself. When the work was finished and the café closed. When Morgana went off somewhere and it was just himself and Akira together. He liked those days, he got to be Akira’s side and he got to watch him.

Sundays were slow and easy and he did not have to share Akira he could watch him as much as he wanted. He could reach his hand out to him and Akira could relax. He did not have to wear the bothersome glasses at LeBlanc, he could be as close to his true self as possible.

And while Yusuke valued their work he was glad that on Sundays he did not have to share. He was glad that he got to come over, happy he got to be by Akira’s side. Happy he got to watch the person he loved and happy he got to see that he was comfortable.

Phantom thief work was not easy and it was not meant to be underestimated either. Still, Yusuke appreciated the person that it made him and the person that he got to see in Akira. their strong leader with many various sides.

Yusuke loved Sundays because when it was quiet Akira went upstairs got his bag and came back downstairs. He would ease it on the table and give Yusuke a small smile before he took his hand in his. “May I?” He would ask as he traced around Yusuke’s fingers.

“Of course.” Yusuke told him every Sunday. Every Sunday he gave him permission and every Sunday he got to watch the sun rise on Akira’s face. He got to see a smile spread across his face and he got to watch the person he loved more than anyone else fall deep into his passion.

Yusuke smiled as he watched Akira’s bowed head. Boss Sojiro had left a long time before but they remained in the booths. Akira on the opposite side his head bowed over Yusuke’s hand as he worked carefully. Yusuke cupped Akira’s cheek and he felt the smile he made as Akira did not raise his head.

“It’s like you want me to smudge it.” Akira laughed softly as he drew line after line with the white polish. He was careful and slow nothing out of place as he worked. Yusuke’s only regret about these things was that his nails were too short so the sessions were just as short.

If his nails were longer Akira would have more to work with but Yusuke knew sacrifices had to be made. For him art came first. Watching Akira at his hobby was second. But he was allowed to be wistful. “As if you would do such a thing. You’re too practiced.” Yusuke laughed softly.

“You’re right.” Akira slowly left Yusuke’s hand shift back to the table before he went into his bag. He pulled out a clear container and unscrewed it before he picked up his tweezer. “Anything you want me to do in particular?” He murmured as he sorted over pieces.

“Whatever you think is best.” Yusuke smiled and Akira glared at him. “I’m fine with whatever you do. All is beautiful.”

“That doesn’t help me choose.” Akira muttered as he pried out a few blue plastic flowers. Yusuke kept his smile to himself as his boyfriend carefully placed them on the wet nails. “You know how hard choosing is when you won’t give me a direction? So many ideas and every time I do something I get more ideas and then more. You should at least help me narrow it down.” He sighed as he picked up small glitter gems. “Is this how it is for you?”

“It is.” Yusuke admitted as he watched Akira drop the gems around the flowers that he had let sink onto the wet nail. The small glitter gems sparkled as they sat on the wet polish. “You fill me with so much inspiration that my brush is always working. I’m always looking for new angles.”

“I’m always thinking about new things to do.” Akira laughed softly. “Every time I’m with you I’m wondering what I can do next when I have the chance.” He sighed before he laughed. “You make me think some things Yusuke.”

“I enjoy watching you do what you love.” Yusuke watched Akira reach for the clear hardener. “You enjoy this so I enjoy watching you enjoy this.”

“I used to do this a lot at home but it’s different doing this for someone else.” Akira was careful as he worked. He spoke as he worked but every brush was careful and slow as he dragged the clear hardener over the nail. “It’s easier in Tokyo to get supplies and it’s more fun. Doing it for you is…” He looked up to wink. “It’s fun. Better with someone else.”

“I bet you enjoy yourself thinking things through Joker.” Yusuke teased. He watched Akira’s lips twitch before a smile formed slowly. Akira let the finger drop before he reached for the next one and switched the polishes. “I enjoy watching you take your time like this.”

“I like taking my time and doing things like this too.” Akira said softly as he used the pale pink polish. Soft slow strokes before he let the hand drop and picked up his tweezers again. Blue flowers again and golden glitter gems. Yusuke smiled when Akira picked up the hardener once more. “Just the two of us and I can relax with this. Better than I dreamed, better than doing it to myself.”

“And it is beautiful.” Yusuke said softly as he left his finger in Akira’s grip. He smiled when Akira finished with the hardener and reached for the pink again. A rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat until they switched hands. There was a moment that Akira traced around his ring finger before he gave Yusuke a cocky smile. A smile that made him smile and shake his head at his cocky Joker. Cocky sweet Joker with his many sides. “Ones of these days.” Yusuke said softly as Akira picked up the white nail polish again. “I should do you.”


End file.
